Hujan Kali Ini
by drrrr
Summary: "Aku cuma mendung yang sebentar lagi hujan dan tak tahu kapan berhenti. Aku cuma dingin yang akan menyengsarakanmu." / "Tapi aku mencintai hujan itu."


Hola, jumpa lagi minna-san~ FIc ini dibuat pas lagi hujan-hujan yang bikin author jadi bergalau-galau ria. Awalnya mau bikin puisi tapi malah keterusan jadi cerpen. Kebetulan musik hp mainin lagunya 'Menjaga Hati' dari yovie n nuno sip banget lah momennya. Yosh, nggak usah banyak bacot lagi langsung aja cekidot. Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

Hujan ini mengingatkanku padamu. Dinginnya menelusup ke setiap inchi tubuhku. Yang akan segera dilingkupi selimut tebal hangat olehmu. Dulu.

Aku ingat waktu kita bermain di bawah hujan. Gemuruhnya besar bersama angin kencang menderu. Kau dan aku berlari berkecipak genangan air. Tapi suara hujan itu tak terdengar olehku. Karena yang merasuk ke telingaku hanya suara tawa mu saja.

Kau menari bebas. Seakan hutan belakang rumahku ini adalah panggungmu. Kalau saja kau tahu, debaran jantungku saling memburu bersama suara petir. Sebab sosokmu didepan itu sangat memukau hati.

"Lihat, Shika. Tarianku sangat bagus sampai-sampai langit menangis melihatnya!"

Itu katamu. Apalah daya otakku ini yang tak pernah mengerti kemana arah kata-kata puitismu menuju. Aku hanya tersenyum. Kau balas tersenyum. Lalu kau menarikku dalam tarianmu. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa. Berkali-kali aku hampir terjatuh karena tersandung kakiku sendiri, tapi tangan kecilmu begitu kuat menahanku. Lalu kau beri aku senyum menenangkan.

Setelah itu kita berteduh diberanda rumahku meski sebenarnya itu sudah percuma saja. Lantai kayu nya jadi basah karena air hujan yang menetes dari tubuh kita berdua. Kau memeluk dirimu sendiri dengan tangan bergetaran tapi senyummu tetap saja terukir. Ada uap yang mengudara setiap kali kau bicara. Menceritakan betapa indahnya hujan kala itu. Aku tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain memandangmu dalam diam. Aku terhanyut pada setiap alunan kata dari bibirmu. Bagiku kau jutaan kali lebih indah dari hujan yang sangat kau kagumi itu.

Aku mulai tersadar bahwa ini sudah terlalu lama. Kutawarkan kau untuk berganti pakaian yang kau jawab dengan gelengan kepala. Meski begitu, aku bisa merasakan kau hanya malu-malu saja. Lalu dengan agak paksa kutarik tanganmu menuju lantai dua dan kau menurut dalam kepatuhan yang menggemaskan.

Cuma ada gaun rumah milik ibuku. Gaun itu berwarna putih gading dengan panjang sampai menyentuh mata kaki dan lengan panjangnya sedikit menggembung. Ada renda di sepanjang pinggir jahitannya. Aku tahu model gaun ini kuno, tapi kau tetap menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ku tinggal kau di kamar ibuku sedangkan aku berganti pakaian di kamarku.

Saat aku menjemputmu, kau hadir bak dewi dari kahyangan yang tak pernah terjamah bumi. Lekuk dirimu adalah hal yang tersembunyi dan tak ternodai. Kecantikanmu terletak pada jiwa yang kau pancarkan dari senyuman. Gaun rumah itu sudah berumur tua tapi keindahanmu seakan abadi disana. Kau seperti ratu dan aku hanya pelayanmu. Pelayan yang sangat beruntung.

Kau kembali lebih dulu ke beranda belakang rumahku. Sedangkan aku sedang berusaha keras membuat dua cangkir teh manis hangat untuk kau dan aku. Alhasil, dapur pun jadi sedikit berantakan karenaku. Ya, sedikit. Mari kita lupakan saja tumpahan gula di sudut meja itu.

Kita lalu duduk bersama memandang hujan sambil menyesap teh dengan perlahan. Untunglah rasa teh ini tidak seburuk pembuatannya. Meski agak sedikit kurang manis.

"Minum tehnya sambil melihatku saja. Pasti jadi lebih manis."

Katamu melawak. Itu berhasil membuatku tertawa dengan sedikit semburat merah dipipi yang memanas. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak akan terpesona melihatmu senyum seperti tadi saat mengatakan itu. Kau bahkan jauh lebih manis dari gula apapun.

Lalu, ada saat kita terdiam sejenak. Memandang bulir-bulir air yang jatuh ke tanah. Hujan tampaknya begitu betah turun sore ini. Sedari tadi tak pernah sedetik pun ia berhenti. Tapi tak apa. Selama ini bisa membuatmu bahagia aku tak akan memusuhi hujan meski hawa dinginnya mulai merasuk ke tulangku.

Aku berkhayal bahwa kau sedang dalam posisi sebagai ibuku dan aku berperan sebagai ayahku. Dan ini adalah rumah kita berdua. Dan kita sedang menikmati hujan sebagai pelengkap kisah keluarga kita. Ah, khayalan yang begitu tinggi.

Puk.

Aku terkesiap merasakan sesuatu mengungkung diriku. Itu adalah selimut tebal dan besar yang terdapat di kamar ayah dan ibu. Ternyata kau mengambilkannya untukku.

"Kau memberiku pakaian yang hangat tapi kau sendiri menggigil begitu? Jenius macam apa kau ini."

Ujarmu dalam sindiran. Meski aku tahu ada kepedulian besar didalam sana. Diam-diam aku berdoa agar hujan ini turun lebih lama lagi. Agar kehangatan ini lebih jelas terasa. Lebih nyata bahagianya pada setiap detik tetes yang jatuh. Agar ingatan ini lebih merekah, jika disuatu hari nanti aku tengah mengingat kenangan hidupku yang begitu indah saat bersamamu. meski ini hanya sebuah sore singkat sepulang kita dari sekolah.

Besoknya kau jatuh sakit. Aku berjalan sendiri ditengah kebisingan kota karena kau tak menemaniku ke sekolah. Dalam setiap detik, dinding-dinding kelas dan papan tulis disana ikut diam membisu bersama hilangnya gurauanmu.

"Hei Shika, pinjamkan pulpenmu. Pulpenku hilang."

"Psst, hei Shika."

"Oi, Nanas!"

Ptak!

Aduh. Aku menoleh. Dan mendapati wajah Kiba yang merengut kepadaku. Aku pun mendesis tajam. "Apa?!"

"Pinjam pulpen."

Ku lempar pulpen itu dengan agak sebal menyusul penghapus miliknya yang ia lemparkan padaku. Inilah jadinya kalau tidak ada kau, Ino. Hariku sangat membosankan.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Aku adalah orang pertama yang keluar dari pagar sekolah. Kakiku berlari tunggang langgang bak rusa dikejar singa. Meski bagiku tak apa, kalau singanya itu dirimu. Tapi sayangnya, singaku sedang tergeletak lemah sekarang. Di atas kasur berselimut ungu dengan mata tertutup tak menyadari kehadiranku. Ku harap kedatanganku ini membawa kejutan untukmu. Tapi…sepertinya aku yang dikejutkan oleh jalan ceritaku sendiri.

Keluar dari kamar mandimu pria tinggi berkulit pucat. Aku nyaris ketakutan melihatnya. Tapi ketakutan lain mennyerangku saat melihat matanya menatapmu berbeda. Seperti…penuh cinta.

Lalu ia menatapku.

Dan detik jam didinding kamarmu terdengar begitu lantang ditengah keheningan ini.

"Kau…siapa?"

Tidak tahu mengapa rahangku mengeras mendengar suaranya.

"Kau siapa?" balasku.

Tanganku mengepal. Langkahku seakan ingin maju ke depan pria itu dan menantangnya duel tinju. Tidak peduli tubuhnya yang lebih besar dariku atau wajah dewasanya yang seharusnya membuatku segan.

Karena pertanyaannya terlalu menyakitkan. Dia yang orang asing bukan aku. Dia yang harusnya segan disini bukan aku. Dia yang harusnya mundur bukan, bukan mendekatimu ke ranjang dan hendak menyentuh keningmu.

Plak.

Aku tak tahu mana yang benar dan salah saat menepis tangannya. Yang ku tahu Cuma kau milikku. Tak ada seorang pria asing pun yang bisa menyentuh dirimu maupun hatimu.

"Jangan sen—"

"Shika…"

Dan emosiku meretas. Seperti panasnya mentari diluar sana yang meleleh kala hujan mulai turun. Setiap kau menyebut namaku, setiap itu pulalah hujan turun. Membawa kesejukan yang menenangkan, kedinginan yang kurindukan. Dan senyummu yang menghilangkan akal sehatku.

"Kau dari sekolah?" Tanyamu lemah.

"Iya."

Hanya itu jawabku. Sebab melihatmu sakit begini membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Kau terlalu indah untuk jatuh pucat dan lesu.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Agar besok aku tak sendirian disekolah."

Kau tersenyum lagi.

"Kau tak pernah sendirian. Aku selalu menemanimu." Lalu kau angkat tangan ringkihmu tepat di dadaku. "Disini."

Aku menggigit bibir dalamku. Benarkah itu? Kata-kata klise itu teralu mengambang untuk bisa kuartikan. Aku tak hanya mau imajinasi. Aku ingin kau benar-benar disampingku. Benar-benar milikku yang selalu bersamaku dengan segala wujud diri dan hatimu. Bukan, bukannya berkata…

"Ini sudah sore. Kau lelah dari sekolah. Istirahat dulu sana, jangan sampai sakit sepertiku."

…seperti mengusriku dari rumahku sendiri. Dari hatimu.

Tapi aku terlalu menuruti tuan puteriku. Dan aku pulang menelan kepahitan akan rindu yang tak sepenuhnya terobati. Seperti plester yang berusaha menghentikan pendarahan besar. Seperti senyummu yang berulang kali kau berikan tapi tak seindah yang aku tahu. Yang aku tahu senyum itu selalu bahagia selama empat belas tahun aku mengenalmu. Bukan, bukan ini.

Beberapa hari kemudian kau sehat dan pulih kembali. tapi tidak dengan senyummu. Senyum itu masih sama palsunya. Matamu tak sejujur dulu. Kini ia berteka-teki. Menyembunyikan risau hati yang bimbang. Rambutmu tak menyilaukan. Ia kusam dan kusut. Kulitmu tak bercahaya. Ia tak mengkilat dibawah hujan. Kenapa? Karena sekarang pun kau enggan menyentuh hujan.

Kau mulai menyisir alismu dengan warna aneh. Bentuk aneh. Tepukan bedakmu terlalu tebal kini hingga menutupi rona merah di pipimu. Bibirmu yang manis itu kini terlapisi gincu merah mengkilat yang menyakitkan mata.

Kau berubah. Semakin jarang ada tawa mu di antara suara anak-anak perempuan. Kau berangkat lebih cepat dariku dan pulang menghilang entah kemana. Dikelas kau tak pernah bahagia lagi. Matamu sendu menatap papan tulis itu. Tak ada lagi wajah merengut menggemaskan kala kau tak mengerti dengan pelajaran. Entah kapan terakhir kali kau bertanya padaku tentanng apa yang tak kau mengerti. Kau menghilang begitu saja.

Hingga pada suatu hari, di sore yang kemuning. Kau mendatangiku yang tengah sendiri dibawah pohon di bukit belakang sekolah. Kau hadir dengan tapakan kaki yang retak. Langkahmu tak terdengar bahagia. Sama seperti wajahmu. Maupun hatimu. Karena riasan itu tak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan dirimu dariku.

"Hei."

Itu yang kau bilang. Dengan canggung.

"Hei." Jawabku asal. Karena aku tahu, sebanyak apapun aku bicara aku tak akan pernah bisa menarikmu keluar. Hanya dirimu sendirilah yang bisa bercerita padaku atas kemauanmu.

"Sudah lama ya?"

Apa? Tidak bertemu? Tidak mengobrol? Tidak bercanda?

"…tidak hujan."

Aku mengangguk. Kini aku mulai mengerti kalimat-kalimat puitismu. Yang terlambat aku sadari kala kau sudah berubah. Kala kau bukan dirimu lagi.

"Memang sudah akan berakhir. Sebentar lagi musim kemarau." Kataku.

"Hm."

Lalu hening.

Andai saja kau tahu, aku tidak ingin ini berakhir. Aku ingin waktu berputar cepat dan kita segera dewasa agar aku bisa mengikatmu dalam janji suci dan menjadikanmu istriku. Lalu kita bersanding dalam jalan hidup yang sama. Bukan hanya saling duduk berdekatan tapi nyatanya hidup kita masing-masing sudah saling berbeda.

"Apa rencanamu?" Tanya gadis yang bukan milikku itu lagi.

"Entahlah. Mungkin seperti biasa. Masuk kuliah, setelah itu bekerja. Berangkat pagi pulang sore. Tidur di malam hari, berlibur dihari minggu. Kau tahu, semacam itu."

Kau mengangguk sekilas, "Itu memang terdengar biasa. Tapi kalau jenius dirimu yang menjalankannya, aku yakin akan jadi luar biasa."

Aku tersenyum mendengar itu. Aku merasakan masih ada sedikit dirimu dibalik topeng yang kau pasang. Kau yang selalu bisa melihat sisi baik seseorang. Meski sayang dirimu yang ku kenal itu kini tinggal remah-remah saja.

Ini bukan salahmu. Aku yakin. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kumengerti yang mengoyak dirimu. Menghancurkan hatimu. Meruntuhkan asamu. Merenggut Ino ku.

Dan kini aku harus menyesali analisaku yang tak pernah salah.

"Aku senang kau punya mimpi. Kuharap kau sukses dalam hidupmu, Shika."

Aku tersenyum sinis, "Kesuksesan tak ada artinya tanpa cinta. Seseorng pernah mengatakan itu padaku."

"kalau begitu carilah. Lalu raih kesuksesanmu bersama dengan cinta."

"Bagaimana bisa? Cinta yang ku inginkan tak memilihku. Ia berpaling jauh dan menghilang." Kataku sambil menatap tepat dimatanya.

Iris biru itu sempat tertegun tapi kemudian melengos pergi. Lalu keheningan menyeruak lama. Seakan itu adalah kesempatan bagi angin untuk bercerita. Tapi tak ada satu pun dari kami yang menanggalkan tempat duduk. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku merindukan hujan.

"Namanya Sai. Pria itu." Ujarmu tak terduga.

Aku menyimpulkan sudut bibirku. Mungkin ini saatnya aku mendengar cerita itu. Yang membuatku penasaran setengah mati. Tapi seandainya kau tahu alasan yang membuatku begitu ikhlas mendengar cerita memuakkan ini, adalah agar kau melepaskan bebanmu. Karena aku tahu kau tak punya siapapun selain hujan dan aku. Tidak bahkan pria itu.

"Dia adalah…tunanganku."

Oh, aku salah besar. Kau miliknya. Kau milik orang lain. Hujan cepatlah turun dan sembunyikan air mataku.

"Kami bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu pada sebuah acara. Ia menyukaiku dan tak lama kemudian ia melamarku. Setelah kelulusan, aku akan menikah dengannya. Kau tak perlu khawatir, ia pemuda yang sangat baik. Dia juga tampan. Umurnya telah cukup dewasa dan ia sudah bekerja. Selain itu ia adalah putra salah satu rekan baik ayahku, jadi tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolaknya."

Itu adalah kisah terpanjang selain hujan yang pernah kau ceritakan. Aku tersenyum.

"Jadi semua ini…?" Tanyaku mengambang seraya menilik dirinya.

"Ah, ya. Sai itu orang dewasa jadi setidaknya aku harus mengimbanginya. Aku harus terbiasa dengan riasan ini."

"Termasuk terbiasa mengasingkan diri? Bahkan dari teman-teman dikelas?"

"Itu sebanding dengan apa yang ia tawarkan padaku. Ia akan memberikanku kehidupan baru…yang lebih baik."

Aku menelan bulat-bulat kepahitan dari kata-kata yang menyakitkan itu. Tapi aku tahu dan aku yakin. Kau juga tengah menelan duri yang sama dalam hatimu. Aku tahu kau tak pernah menghina kehidupanmu sendiri dan orang-orang terdekatmu. Ada alasan mengapa kau meninggalkan kisah ini. Tapi itu bukan hak ku untuk tahu. Aku hanya bisa melontarkan pertanyaan yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan terakhirku.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Kau diam. Tak mengisyaratkan apapun sebagai jawaban. Kuulangi pertanyaanku.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Lalu kau kau memberiku jawaban yang memenangkan perdebatan ini.

"Menikah dengan Sai adalah keinginan terakhir Ayahku. Sebelum ia masuk ruang operasi dan berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Sekarang ia koma dan belum sadarkan diri sampai detik ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku bisa melihatnya bangun lagi atau tidak."

Hujan kumohon turunlah dan sembunyikan air matanya.

"Ini hanya satu permintaan kecil dari seorang Ayah yang menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putrinya. Putri semata wayangnya yang sudah tidak memiliki seorang ibu. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan kehilangan seorang ayah." Kau berkata dalam suara yang parau. "Dan sebentar lagi, putri kecilnya itu juga akan kehilangan cintanya."

Aku mengumpat pada langit yang tak kunjung menurunkan hujannya. Langit begitu tega membiarkan kelopak mata itu basah oleh air mata yang tak terbendung. Membiarkan gadisku menampakkan kesedihannya. Kesedihan yang telah Ia sembunyikan begitu lama di antara puisi-puisi hujan yang ia agung-agungkan.

Ku usap air matanya di pipi. Ku hapus gincu merahnya dari bibir. Ku tiup matanya agar ia bisa melihat ke dalam anganku walau hanya sejenak. Agar ia bisa melihatku nyata sebagai cintanya walau hanya sesaat.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita."

"Karena aku tak ingin menjebakmu. Aku ingin kau menyambut masa depan dengan bahagia. Masa depan yang cerah."

"Kau adalah masa depanku."

Kau gelengkan kepalamu seraya tersenyum sendu. "Aku cuma mendung yang sebentar lagi hujan dan tak tahu kapan berhenti. Aku cuma dingin yang akan menyengsarakanmu."

"Tapi aku mencintai hujan itu."

"Jika memang demikian, biarkanlah hujan itu turun tanpa perlu kau bertanya kapan ia reda. Biarkan hujan itu mengalir dan pergi tanpa perlu kau hentikan."

Kau mengangkat kedua tanganmu merangkum wajahku. Dengan pelan ibu jarimu mengusap sesuatu yang tak kusadari mengalir disana.

"Lihatlah, Shika. Kisahku begitu indah sampai-sampai kedua matamu menurunkan hujannya."

Lalu kau mundur perlahan. Meninggalkanku dengan kepedihan yang tak terkira. Seperti luka yang menganga di tengah derasnya hujan. Perih yang mengikis kebahagiaan secara perlahan. Meninggalkanku ringkih di tengah hujan badai menerjang. Badai yang memporak porandakan hati ku. Dan hatimu.

Waktu merangkak cepat. Tibalah pada hari kelulusan. Dimana satu persatu murid naik dengan bangga ke atas panggung dan menerima sebuah lembar tanda kelulusan. Setelah itu lapangan ini di penuhi toga-toga yang dilempar beramai-ramai. Aku sejenak terhanyut pada euforia ini. Tapi kemudian aku sadari, kebahagiaan ini juga berarti perpisahan dengan dirimu.

Kau berdiri di luar pagar menungguku dengan satu senyum simpul. Apapun pembicaraan kita waktu itu, aku akui, yang berdiri didepanku ini adalah sosok Ino yang aku rindukan. Kau mengenakan seragam sekolahmu sambil memegang tas tabung berisi lembar kelulusan. Togamu terpasang rapi di atas kepala. Wajahmu begitu manis alami tanpa satu riasan pun yang melekat. Kau begitu indah untuk terakhir kalinya bagiku.

"Ada satu pertanyaan yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku." Kataku memulai.

"Tanyakanlah."

"Kenapa kau menyukai hujan?"

Kau tersenyum lebih dahulu sebelum menjawabnya. "Karena hujan punya banyak rahasia."

"Rahasia apa?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawabmu sembari mengedikkan bahu. Aku mengernyit bingung sambil tersenyum. Dan kau menjawab kebingungan itu dengan kata-kata yang tak pernah sekalipun aku bayangkan.

"Ada kalanya hujan turun setelah matahari bersinar begitu terik. Namun terkadang meski langit telah lama mendung, hujan tidak turun-turun juga. Ada saatnya hujan sangat diharapkan tapi kadang kehadirannya juga begitu di benci. Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari kerahasiaan hujan yang tak pernah aku mengerti. Tapi yang aku tahu, hujan turun begitu membahagiakan ketika aku bersamamu."

Lalu kau pasangkan toga milikmu di kepalaku.

Gerimis mulai turun seiring langkahmu menyeberangi jalan itu. Orang-orang kalang kabut mencari tempat perlindungan. Membiarkan kau dan aku diantara hunjaman air langit yang menghantam bumi. Jemputan mobil sedan hitam sampingmu itu tak kunjung membuatmu meninggalkanku. Kita berdiri berjauhan tapi mata ini seakan bertatapan begitu dekat. Saling bertukar kenangan dengan segala hal yang telah kita lewati bersama. Tawamu, keindahanmu, tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh apapun untuk bisa menutupi luka ini.

Muncul pria pucat itu berlari kecil dengan payung di tangannya. Ia menuntunmu masuk ke dalam mobil dengan tergesa. Kelabu asap knalpot membayang di tengah tetesan hujan. Kau memberikan senyuman indah kesukaanku seraya mengangkat satu tanganmu dari jendela yang terbuka. Kau berikan aku satu salam perpisahan yang begitu hangat di balik dinginnya kenyataan ini. Setelah itu, kau benar-benar pergi dariku.

Apa ini? Kenapa ada tetes hujan yang terasa panas dipipiku. Oh bukan. Ini bukan air hujan melainkan air mata. Tak biasanya aku begini. Selama ini aku bahagia, aku hangat dan aku menari pada setiap hujan yang turun. Dulu. Namun aku menangis, pada hujan kali ini.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading.

Mind to RnR? 


End file.
